


Zachraňte Stony

by Hadonoska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crack, Endgame, Endgame angst, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rhodey is best, Stony - Freeform, happy verse, new neighbor steve, paranoid Tony, sometimes pre-slash
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska
Summary: Sbírka Stony ficletů.





	1. Zvítězili jsme (MJD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zvítězili jsme...
> 
> ... ale za jakou cenu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Všechna vina spadá na Endgame trailery. Ano, je tam smrt. Žádný happy end (i když v jistém slova smyslu ano). Možná trochu nereálné, ale nechci to měnit. Bylo to napsané ani ne za půl hodiny, po shlédnutí nových scén vypuštěných Marvelem. To je asi varování samo o sobě.
> 
> tagy: Endgame angst, Angst and Tragedy, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, not-Endgame compliant

„Myslím,“ rozkašlal se a ani se nemusel díval na svou dlaň, aby věděl, že ta lepkavá tekutina na ní je krev, „myslím, že to je jediná možnost.“

Tonymu zaškubaly koutky úst, neměl ani sílu zvednout hlavu a věnovat Kapitánovi káravý pohled. „Ty a to tvoje drama.“

„Já nejsem ten, kdo má uprostřed New Yorku ohavnou budovu se svým jménem,“ odsekl Steve s falešnou kousavostí a stiskl bezděky Tonyho dlaň ve své. Tony od něj ležel daleko – dál, než by se mu líbilo, ale Steve hádal, že na tom za chvíli nebude záležet. Držel jeho ruku ve své, ležel po jeho boku. Tak jak to mělo být.

„Technicky,“ začal Tony a trhavě se nadechl; nekašlal, ale cítil tlak uvnitř hrudi, který nikdy neznamenal nic dobrého, „technicky vzato jo.“ Pootočil hlavu a věnoval Steveovi měkký úsměv. „Pane Starku.“

„Tony,“ vydechl Steve a musel odvrátit od svého manžela pohled, protože jinak by se rozbrečel – a byl si jistý, že nechce poslední chvíle se svým milovaným strávit nešťastný; ne více, než bylo v tu chvíli nutné.

„Víš, že to tak nemusí být, Steve,“ zamumlal Tony tišeji a s prosbou v očích pohlédl na blonďáka. Věděl, že umírá; umíral už pár hodin, ale až teď z jeho těla vyprchal adrenalin a všechny utržené rány, staré i nové, se mu připomněly. „Můžeš se zachránit. Nech mě tu a najdi pomoc, dokud je čas.“

„Na génia jsi někdy pěkný hlupák,“ odvětil Steve s něžným pohledem. „Je to jediná možnost, Tony,“ zopakoval – protože pro něj to tak bylo. I kdyby nějakým zázrakem našel záchranu, život bez Tonyho – to by nebyl život, ne pro Stevea.

„Prosím.“ Tony se ani nesnažil skrýt slzy, které mu stékaly z očí po zašpiněné tváři. „Steve. Kvůli mně. Nech mě tady.“ Trhaně se nadechl. Zvláštně se mu ulevilo, když mu ten tlak v hrudi, který ho po celou dobu soužil, povolil. „Máš pro co žít. Zvítězili jsme, Kapitáne.“

Steve sebral všechny síly a udělal co mohl, aby se k Tonyho nehybnému tělu přiblížil. „Až do smrti, pamatuješ?“ zašeptal s malým úsměvem, vzpomínajíc na nejkrásnější den svého života, když před svými přáteli řekl svému snoubenci ano. Bylo jedno, že hned druhý den se vydali na cestu. Bylo jedno, že se před tím neviděli roky. Steve Tonyho spatřil a měl tu jistotu – jistotu, že ať se stane cokoliv, budou tam jeden pro druhého.

Ve zdraví i v nemoci. V bohatství i v chudobě.

Až do smrti.

Tonyho stisk povolil a Steve se neodvážil – neměl tolik odvahy, aby zjistil, jak vypadá Tonyho tvář bez jeho jiskry.

Chtěl si ho pamatovat, jak vypadal, když ho Steve políbil před narychlo vytvořeným oltářem. 

O pár minut později Steve Rogers vydechl naposled. Na rtech nesl malý úsměv – s jistotou, že konečně nalezl klid po boku muže, kterého miloval.


	2. Rhodey neví, co by Tony bez Rhodeyho dělal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey myslel, že ho u Tonyho nemůže nic překvapit. Jako by tím vyzval vesmír, aby mu dokázal, že se mýlí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tagy pro tenhle ficlet: Fluff, crack, happy verse, paranoid Tony, Rhodey is best, alternate universe – modern setting, new neighbour Steve

1.

"Přísahám ti, Rhodey, ten chlap je divnej," zašeptal do telefonu Tony, jako by existovala možnost, že ho muž sekající trávník se sluchátky v uších zaslechne.

 _"Tony, notak, podle toho, cos mi o něm zatím říkal, zní jako naprosto normální člověk,"_ odpověděl mu jeho nejlepší přítel - a raději nedodal, že to Tony by se v tomto případě dal označit za cvoka - o svém sousedovi toho věděl mnohem víc, než by bylo zdrávo.

"Minulej tejden převedl jednu starou ženskou přes ulici," pokračoval zapáleně Tony jako by Rhodey ani nepromluvil. "V neděli dokonce sundal paní Carterový ze stromu kocoura. A dneska seká trávník."

_"Nechápu co je na tom podezřelýho, Tony."_

"Je úterý, Rhodey," odpověděl Tony, jako by pak mělo být všechno jasné. V zápětí navázal: "A venku je snad sto stupňů. A-" Tony se na okamžik odmlčel, když si jeho soused ‘já jsem Steve, moc mě těší’ otřel čelo orosené potem, "- a on si před deseti minutama sundal triko."

Zaslechl, jak si jeho nejlepší přítel hlasitě povzdechl. _"Tony, vážně-"_

"A včera mi donesl koláč. Broskvovej," přerušil ho Tony. "Ten je můj neojblíbenější. Jak to mohl vědět, Rhodey? Ten chlap je prostě podezřelej, ať si jeho roztomilej kukuč, andělskej úsměv a svalnatý svaly říkaj, co chtěj."

2.

"Byl tady zase, Rhodey," začal bez pozdravu Tony a s telefonem přitisknutým k uchu vykukoval zpoza záclony. Očima kontroloval, jestli se náhodou neblíží jeho soused Steve.

 _"Tak co provedl hroznýho tentokrát?"_ povzdechl si Rhodey, který byl na výstřednosti svého nejlepšího přítele zvyklý už od MIT.

Tony si nevšiml, že Rhodey nebere danou situaci tak vážně, jak by bylo hodno. "Asi mě chce okrást."

Rhodey zpozorněl. " _Cože_?" To se mu nějak nezdálo a pak-

"Pozval mě do kina," vysvětloval Tony. "Chce mě vylákat ven, aby se někdo mohl dostat dovnitř k mým plánům." Zamyslel se. "Určitě za to může Justin. Nikdy bych nevěřil, že na to půjde tak chytře."

Rhodey na druhé straně telefonu rozhodil bezradně rukama.

_"Vážně Rhodey, málem bych na to tomu milýmu a pohlednýmu sousedovi skočil."_

3.

“Vy musíte bejt Steve,” poznamenal Rhodey, když otevřel dveře po zdvořilém zaťukání a odhalil tak nervózně se tvářícího vysokého blonďáka.

“Jo, to jsem já,” přikývl Steve a pak mírně se zamračil. “Moc se omlouvám, nechtěl jsem obtěžovat. Jen jsem…” Jeho široká ramena se svěsila a blonďák sklopil pohled ke koláči, který držel. Omluvně se na Rhodeyho pousmál, bylo ale vidět, že není úplně upřímný. “Je mi to líto, jen to tu nechám. Vyřiďte Tonymu-”

Rhodey raději skleslého muže před sebou přerušil zvednutou dlaní. Bylo to, jako sledovat leteckou katastrofu - s letadlem plným štěňátek. A protože Rhodey ani zdaleka nebyl bez srdce, rozhodl se, že pro své dobro, dobro Tonyho a nakonec i celého světa, který by mu měl poděkovat, ujasní všem přítomným danou situaci. “Myslím, že bys to měl Tonymu říct sám.” Zaškubaly mu koutky úst a kdyby nebyla situace tak vtipná, pravděpodobně by si rozčileně mnul kořen nosu a hledat prášky proti migréně. “A dát mu ten broskvovej koláč. Když mu řekneš, že ho tím nechceš otrávit, určitě z něj bude mít radost.”

“Ne, to ne. To je dobrý,” zaprotestoval okamžitě Steve. “Vážně jsem nevěděl, že Tony je- teda není-” prohrábl si bezradně krátké blonďaté vlasy.

“Hej, chlape, nic se nestalo.” Rhodey tušil, jaký špatný úsudek si Tonyho soused udělal. “Nechodím s Tonym,” řekl, aby to uvedl na pravou míru. “Tony s nikým nechodí,” dodal pro jistotu, v případě, že to blonďákovi ještě nedošlo. ‘Zatím’ zůstalo nevyřčeno. A podle toho, jak se Steveovi rozzářily oči, když to uslyšel, Rhodey věřil, že se to brzy změní.

“Aha,” vydechl překvapeně a nezabránil malému úsměvu, který se mu vkradl na rty. Pak nakrčil obočí. “Proč bych otravoval Tonyho koláč?” zeptal se zmateně - Rhodey si ale pobaveně všiml, že ta veselá jiskřička v jeho očích zůstala.


End file.
